


Snow Angels

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: "Snow provokes responses that reach right back to childhood"
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 1
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my hopefully pleasingly fluffly gift as part of the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019!  
> I love These two so much but don't write a lot for them so I hope you feel like I kinda got them.  
> Happy Holidays everyone!

> "Snow provokes responses that reach right back to childhood"  
>  -Andy Goldsworthy 

Yachi pulled her thick knit scarf closer around her neck, securing the loose ends by tucking them into her coat.  
She buried her hands deep in her pockets as if it could protect her from the freezing cold. The first snow of the year was falling around her.  
However, the excitement in her stomach warmed her from the inside.

The campus was rather busy but nothing out of the ordinary for a friday afternoon. People were passing in a steady stream, melting into one colourful body until a familiar head of black hair stuck out to her.  
Her features immediately softened. 

Shimizu caught her gaze and returned her smile. Snowflakes were getting stuck in her hair, sparkling against the black. Her nose was the slightest bit flushed.  
Yachi's stomach twisted and turned. In a comfortable way, if that was even a thing. She didn't know how to describe it any different. It felt like being nervous but it wasn't. It was happiness and maybe a bit of longing. She had missed her. She always did when they weren't together. 

Once she had caught up to Shimizu, she pulled her into a warm embrace.  
"I'm really glad to see you", she mumbled, securely pressed against the other's chest.  
Her girlfriend's hugs were like a blanket in front of a fireplace after a long day outside.  
They always were just what she needed.

Shimizu let her hand run through Yachi's blonde hair once before pulling back just enough to kiss her forehead.  
It was spring in Yachi's heart. All of her inside was full of butterflies and flowers. 

"Do you want to take the route through the park to my place?" Shimizu tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You like this weather, right?"  
Yachi nodded enthusiastically, "I'd really like that." 

They strolled off. Catching up in how their days had been, chatting about their plans for the weekend ahead and just life in general. Eventually they fell into a comfortable silence.  
Just getting lost in the feeling of the scenery around them.

"Kiyoko", Yachi called out to her from a few steps behind.  
They had walked for a while and were just passing a piece of public green that was by now covered in a perfectly untouched layer of snow.  
She had stopped walking. There was a sudden urge of childish excitement in her.  
Shimizu turned to her, giving her a quizzical look. 

"I wanna make snow angels."  
The older was giving her a surprised grin.  
Suddenly a wave of embarrassment hit Yachi. This was silly right? They were too old for this, weren't they? She didn't know why she wanted to do it now. It was just such a happy childhood memory for her and maybe she just wanted to share that with someone so special to her. 

"Well you don't have to." The cold air burned against Yachis cheeks.  
"I do want to", Shimizu's smile turned into something more embarrassed, "i just don't think I'm going to be good at it." 

Her statement was met with confusion.  
"How could you be bad at it?"  
She turned her gaze away from Yachi, letting it wander over the naked trees around them. Everything was dusted with a layer of calm. 

"I've never really done that as a child."  
To her surprise, Yachi had reached for her hand. She squeezed it softly while beaming up at her.  
"It's never too late to learn. And luckily you have a pro snow angel maker with years of experience to teach you." 

She pulled Shimizu with her towards the perfect spot and let go of her hand.  
"Sit down here", she instructed before taking a few steps to the right and letting herself fall back on her butt.  
The snow made a gritty sound under her weight. Shimizu followed her example hesitantly.  
"Put your hood on or everything will get stuck in your hair", she continued.  
After following her own advice she flopped back in one heavy motion so she was laying flat down on her back. 

None of her clothes were made for this. Her hands were already stiff and the snow seeped through her jeans on her calves.  
Yet, there couldn't have been anything that made her feel more at ease. 

"Now just move your arms for wings and your legs for your gown."  
There was no way she could've held back the chuckle when she started moving her limbs. It was silly that she was here on the ground giving genuine instructions. It was silly and childish. And when she heard her girlfriend giggle besides her, hear the snow cracking under them and feel the wind sting in her cheek. It was also perfect and lovely. When she stuck her tongue out to catch the snowflakes falling down in her, which earned her a muffled laugh from Shimizu. It was just all she ever wanted. 

Yachi struggled a little to get up between giggling and trying not to ruining her piece of art but once she had succeeded, she offered her, still equally giddy, girlfriend her hand. Shimizu tried getting up but promptly ended up messing up the outline of her angel. It resulted in another fit of chuckles from both of them. 

Usually Shimizu was so beautiful and elegant. Not that she wasn't beautiful right now but she was also silly and soft and adorable. Yachi didn't get to see that side of her very often.  
Now, there was nothing she could do besides feel her heart swell in her chest and hear its beat in her ears like she was falling in love all over again.  
That happened to her a lot. Those moments where she got to step back a bit and really take Shimizu in. In those moments she knew why she was still so hopelessly in love. She knew why she was so endlessly happy all the time. 

Finally, both back on their feet. Yachi cupped her face and leaned onto her toes to steal a quick kiss.  
Their lips were cold and chapped but Yachi couldn't dream of anything better than this.  
She let her weight fall back onto her heels and gestured towards the imprints they had left in the snow.  
"I guess you're just a natural."  
"I think i just had a really good teacher." 

They left the park. Wet and cold and crazy in love. 

Back at Shimizu's place, they both started to peel out of their drenched coats. There were already puddles forming under their shoes. 

Shimizu's glasses had fogged up from the sudden warmth of being inside. Yachi didn't know why, but she thought it looked cute.  
"You know what I really like about winter?", Shimizu asked, after taking her glasses off.  
She was now rubbing them clean with the trim of her sleeve with a challenging expression on her face.  
Yachi slowly shook her head. She didn't know. She couldn't even really think about it. Her head was just such a happy chaos right now. 

"It's hot chocolate weather."


End file.
